PRZY OGNIU
by Tallis Keeton
Summary: Tłumaczenie, autor Aratlithiel


**PRZY OGNIU  
Aratlithiel**

_Siedzę przy ogniu i rozmyślam…_

Światło z kominka zsyła różowawy cień na bladą, pomarszczoną twarz. Brwi zmarszczone nagłym postarzeniem marszczą się głębiej pod wpływem gorzkiej myśli. Stare dłonie wyciągają się do płomieni, przeciągają się w ich cieple, a potem zaciskają jedna na drugiej z siłą, która zaprzecza ich sękatemu wyglądowi. Bolące stawy protestują, ale ich właściciel tkwi blisko dwie dekady te komnaty były jego przystanią. Siedemnaście lat, wydających mu się ledwo przemijającą chwilą, teraz, gdy sam czas zdaje się ustawać w biegu, dni…? Tygodni…? Od tamtego zimnego pożegnania. Jak wiele nocy rozmyślał samotnie, za towarzystwo mając jedynie ogień w kominku i własne starożytne kości? Stwierdza, że to nie ma znaczenia. W końcu cóż innego mu pozostało. Wyprawił w drogę dziecko swego serca i teraz nie pozostaje mu już nic poza oczekiwaniem. Tak wiec siedzi przy ogniu i zastanawia się. Dziś nie jest to już takie proste, jak można by sądzić. Jest w końcu starym hobbitem. Różne sprawy częściej mają zwyczaj wymieszać się w jego głowie niż, nie wymieszać i utrzymanie sensownego ciągu myśli jest zadaniem dość frustrującym. Denerwujące to, skoro już o tym mowa. Ale, gdy przykłada pióro do papieru – och, wtedy słowa nadal dla niego płyną, a to przynajmniej jest coś, w czym można znajdować pocieszenie. To zawsze było dlań pociechą, aż do…Wzdycha i przeciąga się w wymoszczonym fotelu, wyciąga nogi na podnóżku i rozmyślnia się w ogień._  
_Zakłada ręce na odstającym brzuchu i marszczy brwi. Kiedy dokładnie przyjemność z drapania po pergaminie tak da niego zbladła? Jak ktoś, kto znajdował taką radość w obserwowaniu swych myśli tańczących na nieskalanej karcie i przeistaczających się w cudowne obrazy w umyśle, jak ktoś taki to traci?_  
Śmieszne pytanie_ złajał sam siebie, _a ty jesteś śmiesznym starym głupcem, żeby pytać._ _  
_Bardzo dobrze wie jak. I kiedy._  
Czy dożyję, aby zobaczyć twoje rozdziały, mój chłopcze? Czy będę tu jeszcze, gdy wrócisz?  
Jeśli wrócisz, _dopowiada umysł, ale on mu nie pozwala. Jego serce zdławia tę myśl i bezlitośnie zmusza ją do powrotu w którykolwiek kąt pełnego pajęczyn umysłu, z jakiego wypełzła_. Ty wrócisz. Oczywiście, że wrócisz. _Kiwa zdecydowanie głową i chrząka do siebie znacząco._ Wrócisz na pewno._ _  
_Patrzy na swoje biurko. Pergaminy, zwoje i teksty pokrywają blat, jak wielka masa zwiędłych liś ście byłyby teraz dla niego prawie tak samo interesujące. Zdobywa się na ironiczny chichot. Powodzenia, czy tak powiedział? Tak, jest prawie pewny, że właśnie tak. Skierował do siebie drwiące prychnięcie._ Nie przypuszczam, żebyś miał okazję, by prowadzić porządny dziennik...?_ Tak, to także powiedział. Odrywa wzrok od sterty papierów i piór i zaciska zęby. Prowadzić porządny dziennik, doprawdy! Nie powinien się dziwić, że jego gardło bywa nagle ściśnięte, a jego oczy pełne i swędzące, kiedykolwiek myśl o pisaniu przemknie mu po głowie. Nie powinno to być niespodzianką, że jego ręka teraz drży, gdy zabiera się za pióro i papier. Ta sama reakcja pojawia się niemal nakażdym kroku – kładzie się w cieple wygodnego łóżka i myśli o swoim dziecku, wyciągniętym na zimnej ziemi na pustkowiu, myśli o swym dziecku, głodnym i zmęczonym, gdy przynoszą mu tacę pod drzwi, siedzi przy miłym ogniu w wielkim, wygodnym fotelu i myśli o swoim chłopcu zmarzniętym i przerażonym.  
A kiedy jego myśli powracają do pisania…  
_Siedzę przy ogniu i rozmyślam…  
…o niezgłębionych oczach wypełnionych smutkiem ponad swoje lata. _– _Ciągle za nimi tęsknię, Bilbo.– miękki głos szepcze w zapadającym zmroku.  
Migotliwy płomień świecy obramowuje cieniem twarz i rzuca miodowy poblask na opuszczoną postać, która osuwa się przed małe biurko, przy zimnym kominku, pióro luźno zawisa nad małą książką oprawionego pergaminu. Atrament wsiąka w kredowy welin, rozpełzając się pajęczynkami wzdłuż ścieżek cennego splotu i Bilbo wyciąga pióro ze zmartwiałych palców, brudząc swoje dłonie atramentem. – Czy to nigdy nie odejdzie?  
Bilbo przyciąga sobie krzesło i siada obok niego. Otacza ramieniem smukłą sylwetkę, układa swoją brodę na niesfornych, nieuczesanych włosach. Długą chwilę siedzi cicho, myśląc jak najlepiej odpowiedzieć i uznaje, że nic poza prawdą nie będzie odpowiednie dla tego, który nigdy nie pomyślał, aby oferować cokolwiek mniej niż prawda.  
- Nie, Frodo – mruczy w loki kuzyna i całuje go w szczyt głowy. Wzmacnia uścisk na ramionach, które zaczynają drżeć._  
_- To nigdy nie odchodzi.  
Stonowany, cichy płacz. Ciche łzy skrapiają koszulę Bilba. Przeklina Brandyhall generalnie i za całokształt. Pomyśleć, że przy jego nieobecności te łzy padały niezauważone w jakąś obojętną poduszkę. Wydaje cichą reprymendę tym, którzy dzień po dniu otaczali chłopaka a mimo tego wydaje się, że nie potrafili go dostrzec. Patrzy na stronę, którą pióro właśnie zamazywało do nieczytelności. "Jak mogli zapomnieć?", wścieka się do siebie. „Jak to możliwe, że nie widzieli?"  
Ale Bilbo wie, że oni tak naprawdę zauważają go tylko, jeśli sprawia kłopoty i Bilbo zastanawia się, czy te kłopoty nie są przypadkiem specjalnie poszukiwane – krótkie wytchnienie znajdowane w głosach, które skierowane są do niego i tylko do niego, surowe tony akceptowane są wówczas, gdy niczego innego się nie oferuje. Smutek, któremu nie udziela się pocieszenia, szuka go w rozproszeniu uwagi i rozrywce. Bilbo martwi się, że jego samotny chłopiec może któregoś dnia ulec rozpaczy, która wrze tuż pod skórą, że ten jasny duch, który tak zachwycił Bilba, może skruszeć w proch pod jej napierającym ciężarem. Bilbo rozciera plamy na palcach, zauważa, jak atrament wsiąka w zakręty skóry, osiada na opuszkach palców.  
I zaczyna myśleć, że ta frontowa sypialnia z dużym oknem i gabinetem może zostać lepiej wykorzystana niż jest wykorzystywana obecnie – jako mieszkanie dla wędrownych kulek kurzu._

Poprawia się na krześle podpierając brodę pięścią. Jak dawno to było?  
Było zimno, a właściwie mroźno, tej nocy, gdy po raz drugi powiedział do widzenia do swego chłopca. Obserwował go rozpoczynającego tą mroczą podróż, gwiezdny blask odbijał się na włosach, ciemnych w mroku nocy jak skrzydło kruka. Lśnienie księżyca odbite w oczach, które patrzyły wprost przed siebie, spotykając przeznaczenie z opanowaniem widocznym w wyprostowanych ramionach i zdecydowanym kroku. Obserwował marznące mgiełki oddechów, gdy wypowiadano pożegnania i zastanawiał się, czy może słowa zamarzną we mgle, upadną na ziemię, skąd będzie mógł je podnieść i włożyć do kieszeni na piersi, by trzymać blisko serca.

_W co ja cię wplątałem?_ _  
_Ale od tamtego czasu pory roku zmieniały się, a ciemność poruszyła się. Ponieważ ciemność wciąż grasuje, wciąż poluje, wie, że jego synek jeszcze nie dokończył dzieła, nie odwrócił sięjeszcze w stronę domu. A ponieważ ciemność jeszcze nie wygrała, wie, że nadal jest nadzieja, że on żyje, że idzie do przodu._ Jak się miewasz?_ Zastanawia się._ Czy ten ciężar ugiął ci ramiona? Czy marzysz o swym fotelu i fajce, gdy wpatrujesz się w małe ognisko? Czy twoi przyjaciele gromadzą się dokoła ciebie? Czy chronią cię? _

Bilbo zamyka oczy._  
Czy przyprowadzą cię z powrotem do mnie?_ _  
_Uderza miarowo pięścią w oparcie fotela i warczy. Zbyt grube obicie jest na tym potwornym krześle.  
Nie ma ostrego trzasku ciała spotykającego się z drewnem, nie ma tępego bólu w pięści, który by mu przypomniał, że uderzenie w meble to jedyne, co mu pozostało. Jego czas minął, jego część opowieści odegrała się i teraz wszystko, co zostało, to opowiedzieć ją. Ważne sprawy pozostawił innym. Znów spogląda na zarzucone papierami biurko._  
Siedzę przy ogniu i rozmyślam…  
…o młodym chłopaku z oczami, które płoną życiem w twarzy pokrytej błotem i rozjaśnionej szczerym, radosnym zachwytem. Śmiech buzuje gdzieś tuż pod powierzchnią, niemal namacalny. Moglibyśmy chcieć sięgnąć po ten widok i zakopać go w sercach, abyśmy już nigdy nie musieli przeżyć ani dnia bez niego. Młodzieniec odsuwa się i inna twarz usmarowana błotem wygląda z za jego pleców, oczy ma rozszerzone i niepewne. Małe palce czepiają się poły koszuli kuzyna, zostawiając ślady na jeszcze tak niedawno śnieżnobiałym lnie. Większe ramiona sięgają niżej, otaczają mniejsze, dodają pewności, zapewniają ochronę.  
Bilbo tłumi chichot i przygważdża swego młodego kuzyna surowym spojrzeniem, pod którym Frodo opuszcza wzrok, udając skruchę i spycha nerwowego małego diablika bardziej poza siebie. Niemożliwie duże, zielone oczy spoglądają zza_ _jego uda. Bilbo ma ochotę roześmiać się głośno. Dać mu więcej czasu w okolicy starszego kuzyna, myśli, a Took w nim zmusi i mnie do ukrywania się za Frodem!_

– _Prawie pora na herbatę, chłopcze - mówi sucho, jednak śmiech grozi wykipieniem z pod tego surowego tonu. _– _Ufam, że znajdziesz tego twego szelmowskiego kuzyna i obaj będziecie prezentować się przyzwoicie przy stole za pół godziny? _

_Zza Froda słychać burczenie żołądka i Frodo tłumi prychnięcie. _

_- Tak, sir - zdołał wyksztusić. Bilbo ciska im surowe spojrzenie, myśląc czy nie kazać im wić się pod nim jeszcze chwilę, ale w końcu lituje się.  
Jego usta drgają w lekkim pół-uśmiechu i zostaje nagrodzony jego szerokim i promiennym odbiciem. Ach, ten uśmiech – ileż to razy ten uśmiech rozwierał szeroko jego serce, wypełniając je płomieniem tych oczu? Ten duch może spopielić serca, jeśli ich właściciele nie będą się pilnować. Odwraca się i rusza w stronę smajala, a wrzask śmiechu wypełnia przestrzeń –_ _chwila na ostatnią bitwę w błocie zapewne – myśli chichocząc. Jak to być może, że nie wiedział, że w jego życiu brakowało tego przez te wszystkie lata? Idzie lekko, wchodzi do swego gabinetu i siada przy biurku. Palce zaciskają się na piórze i wraca do zajęcia porzuconego przed chwilą, kiedy śmiechy za oknem wyciągnęły go na zewnątrz. Jego oczy przyciąga tytuł strony. Zaczyna się tak: „W odpowiedzi na: Adopcja Froda, Brandy Hall, Buckland." Bilbo uśmiecha się ciepło i macza pióro._ _  
_Wstaje pomału, bo stare kości mocno protestują, gdy opuszcza wygodny fotel i ciepło ognia. Idzie przez pokój i wychodzi na balkon wypełniony grzmotem wodospadów i przypomina sobie, jak stał w tym samym miejscu… kiedy? Miesiące temu, jest pewien, ale ciężko powiedzieć dokładnie. Pamięta nadejście Elronda stąpającego tak cicho, jak każdy elf powinien. Ale Bilbo wyczuł smutek emanujący z wielkiego lorda, czuł jego wahanie, zanim tamten jeszcze przeszedł przez pokój.  
I wiedział.  
Zacisnął ręce na kamiennej balustradzie, wciągnął powietrze:  
_Co się stało z moim dzieckiem?_ _  
_A potem dni przysypiania w fotelu obok jego łóżka, noce zbyt wielu snów i zbyt małej ilości ślał o gniewnym oskarżeniu Dunadana, o wymaganiu odpowiedzi na pytania, które wykrzyczało serce, gdy zobaczył go wnoszonego. Blady jak śmierć, brudny i targany drgawkami głęboko zakorzenionego zimna, twarz wykrzywiona w bólu, jaki Bilbo boi się choćby uzmysłowić. Ale zachował milczenie._  
_Znał waleczność, z jaką usiłowali chronić go – ich kuzyna, ich przyjaciela. Mógł zgadnąć, jaki ból przechodzili, będąc świadkami ostatnich dwu tygodni. Bilbo wiedział, że jeśli listaskarg na tych, którzy skrzywdzili jego kuzyna ma być rozwinięta, to on sam nie będzie się miał dobrze, gdy nadejdzie czas zsumowania._  
Dwa tygodnie_ powtórzył sobie i obracał to ciągle i ciągle w umyśle, usiłując uchwycić implikacje. Więcej jak dwa tygodnie – siedemnaście dni. Siedemnaście. Jeden dzień za każdy rok, który spędził z daleka od swego syna. Czy to coś znaczy? Czy to kara za jego najbardziej egoistyczne czyny spadająca na tego, który najmniej na nią zasługiwał? Pamięta zastanawianie się nad siłą ducha, która utrzymuje taką ciemność na dystans. Pamięta rozpacz z powodu wiedzy, że nawet te zimne, czarne głębiny, do których zawędrował teraz jego chłopak nie są dosyć głębokie, by wygładzić sploty bólu wyryte jasno na spoconej twarzy.  
Słyszy obok siebie szelest szat i elfickie trajkotanie napiętymi głosami, duże ręce popychają go korytarzem z dala od pokoju Froda. Ma dwu młodych kuzynów po obu bokach, obaj prowadzą go i obaj starają się ukryć łzy pod maską dzielności na zabrudzonych twarzach. Nawet we wnętrznościach góry, z oddechem Smauga palącym mu włosy i smrodem śmierci na skórze, nawet wtedy nie zaznał takiego strachu._  
Z nim wszystko będzie dobrze Bilbo, _wykrztusił łamiący się głos. Meriadok? Peregrin? Nie pamięta.  
Z nim wszystko będzie dobrze, i to się zdaje jakąś mantrą, talizmanem prawie powtarzanym ów bije pięścią, tym razem o kamień. Ach, nareszcie. Ugryzienie bólu wędruje w górę ramienia i pajęcze nici ustępują z umysłu, dobrze podgrzewając fontannę łez._  
Siedzę przy ogniu i rozmyślam,  
O tym, co w świecie widziałem,  
O łąkach kwietnych i motylach  
O letnich porach, które przemijały.  
– Musisz iść, Bilbo?  
Odrywa się nagle od pracy – ma rachunki do sprawdzenia, lekcje do nauczenia, przygotowania do zrobienia. Pióro kapie atramentem i Frodo pochyla się nad stołem, żeby wytrzeć kleksa, jego twarz jest zarumieniona_, _a oczy opuszczone.  
– Przepraszam Bilbo. To tylko… - Frodo kończy wycierać stół i niepewnie obraca w dłoniach ścierkę, która brudzi mu końce palców. Utrzymuje wzrok na wysokości swoich dłoni._

_– Frodo. – Bilbo mówi lekko. – Chyba nie zaczniesz roztkliwiać się teraz nade mną?  
I natychmiast żałuję grubiańskich słów, gdy ciemna głowa pochyla się bardziej, a usta mamrotają_ _niedosłyszalne słowa. Wyciąga ręce_, _by objąć drżące ramiona, ale Frodo odskakuje szurając krzesłem i wybiega z zamaszystym trzaśnięciem drzwiami. Ścierka upada na podłogę. Bilbo wzdycha, rzuca pióro, odsuwa się od biurka i rusza za nim. Gdy wychodzi z domu_, _mruży oczy w świetle słońca, przeciągając się jak kot w upalny dzień.  
Frodo stoi w połowie drogi w dół Pagórka, patrząc na Wodę, z rękami wciśniętymi głęboko w kieszenie. Bilbo podchodzi do niego. Zatrzymuje się. Milczący. Oczekujący. Obserwuje Froda uważnie, wodząc oczami tam, gdzie przenosi się jego wzrok, śledzący grupę małych, żółtych motyli, które polatują nad źdźbłami trawy. Frodo uśmiecha się lekko, ale jego oczy są zachmurzone i puste, gdy odwraca się do Bilba, chwytając jego spojrzenie._

_- To było tylko jedenaście lat, wyjaśnia, jego głos jest cichy i wysilony. - Jakoś nie wydaje się dosyć.  
Bilbo nic nie odpowiada, tylko ucieka przed tym spojrzeniem.  
Zapada ciężka cisza_,_ aż w końcu Frodo mówi w tej nieruchomej ciszy_.

_- Odetchnij tym, Bilbo. _

_Bilbo zmarszczył brwi i uniósł je ze zdziwieniem, ale usłuchał. _

_- Nie, mam na myśli wciągnij powietrze, wypełnij powietrzem płuca._

_ Bilbo robi tak. _

_- Czujesz to? - pyta Frodo. - Możesz tego posmakować?_

_ Bilbo patrzy na niego nie bardzo wiedząc, co to za sprawa i czy w ogóle jakaś może być. _

– _Popatrz dokoła, Bilbo - Frodo nalega. - Popatrz i zobacz swój dom – nasz dom. _

_Bilbo przesuwa wzrok po szerokich przestrzeniach jaskrawego koloru. Hobbiton leży cicho poniżej, żyzne ziemie eksplodują życiem w gorącu tego spokojnego lata._

_- Widzę to chłopcze – mówi zwyczajnie. _

– _Popatrz sercem, Posłuchaj sercem - mówi Frodo. _

_W jego głosie jest zarówno polecenie jak i prośba i Bilbo ulega obu. _

_- Moje serce zawiera to wszystko_, _Frodo – mówi ściszonym głosem, przez zaciśnięte gardło. _

_– Zawsze zawierało. _

_- I nie będziesz za tym tęsknił_?_ – Frodo pyta nie patrząc na niego. – Nie będziesz tęsknił…, powstrzymuje się, przełyka, próbuje znowu – Nie będziesz tęsknił za niczym?  
Ach, a więc to tak. Zastanawia się, czemu nie odgadł tego wcześniej. Zwraca się w stronę Froda i kładzie swoją dłoń na jego policzku odwracając mu głowę w swoją stronę. _

_- Będę tęsknił za wieloma rzeczami – mówi łagodnie i jest szczery, znał prawdę o tym jeszcze zanim podjął decyzję. Ale widzi też zrezygnowanie w oczach Froda, smutek i poczucie zdrady. Choć, łagodnej zdrady. Ale nie dosyć, aby zostać – oskarża go ten wzrok. Nie dosyć, aby powstrzymać cię przed staniem się najnowszą z listy osób, które mnie zostawiły.  
A Bilbo odwraca głowę, bo nie może znieść prawdy, która przeszywa go z tych oczu. Nie może pozwolić swej własnej prawdzie odpowiedzieć - Nie, to nie wystarczy, chociaż nie wiem, dlaczego! _

_Wzdycha i odwraca się do młodego kuzyna, odważając się stawić czoło głębi jego oczu. - Zapytaj mnie czy chcę iść z tobą – żądają te oczy, lecz poza tym pragnieniem Bilbo widzi także niezdecydowanie, i wie, że Frodo jeszcze nie nasycił się skarbami swego domu.  
I w tej chwili Bilbo zdumiewa się jego szczodrością, gdyż Frodo wzdycha, kładzie mu dłoń na ramieniu i uśmiecha się.  
I wszystko jest wybaczone w tym uśmiechu, choć Bilbo obawia się, że smutek, który on własną ręką tam wypisał_,_ na zawsze zaciemni promienność tego uśmiechu. - Chodź Bilbo – Frodo odwraca się do domu. – Wracamy do naszych rachunków. Jeszcze wiele musisz mnie nauczyć zanim nadejdzie wrzesień. _

_Wracają do gabinetu i Frodo zamierza zająć swoje miejsce przy biurku. Jednak Bilbo skierowuje go do swojego fotela. Frodo patrzy na niego długo ze zdumieniem, zanim niechętne zrozumienie pojawia się na jego twarzy. Uśmiecha się smutno, prostuje plecy i kiwa głową. Ręce nadal sprawne i zwinne ujmują porzucone pióro i trzymają je wyczekująco. Starcze dłonie ujmują pióro i wracają do pracy, przerwanej chwilę temu przez drapanie krzesłem po podłodze._ _  
_Opuszcza głowę, zaciskając drżące dłonie na oparciu.

_Miałem najlepsze intencje. Naprawdę miałem. _I, co to dokładnie były za intencje?Chce wiedzieć, co to za intencje. Aby porzucić tego, który był opuszczany zbyt dużo razy? Aby pogłębić swą bezrozumność wieszając kamień młyński na szyi tego chłopca? Aby pomachać mu w wesołym pożegnaniu, kiedy wysłał go do świata pełnego zła. Zła, które go wytropi. Zła, dla którego jest ofiarą, żerem. Zła, niemającego względów dla tak promiennego uśmiechu i niezgłębionych oczu.  
_Nie. Nie! _Jego intencją było wytchnienie, azyl dla ducha, który wygasał pod ciężarem rąk, z którymi miał do czynienia. Dom. Miejsce, które mówi „witaj" do tego, dla którego słowo to niemal straciło znaczenie. I w końcu, gdy nadejdzie właściwy czas, miejsce, które może nazywać własnym. Bilbo zawsze zamierzał upewnić się, iż pod Pagórkiem pozostanie jakiś Baggins, gdy on sam ponownie skieruje się ku Drodze. I miał szczęście, że Baggins, którego znalazł, był jednocześnie najlepszym z mieszkańców Shire. Ktoś o odpowiedniej iskrze, prawdziwy Baggins, doskonały…_  
Dziedzic?_ _  
_Nagle robi mu się zimno i oddech zamiera.Słodki Eru, czy naprawdę był aż takim egoistą cały ten czas?Czy przeznaczył dziecko swego serca na ofiarę cieniowi tylko dlatego, że nie zniósłby pozostawienia swego ukochanego domu na żer skwaśniałym krewnym, którzy przez te lata dyszeli żądzą jego śmierci i spadku? Jego mało wyrafinowana zemsta na całym ich rodzaju, plotkarzy i złodziei łyżek? Czy jego miłość do tego dziecka była tak płytka, że mógł go użyć w ten sposób, a potem odrzucić, gdy tęsknota za Drogą w końcu go dopadła?_  
Ale ja naprawdę go kocham _upiera się do siebie._ Bardziej niż cokolwiek._ _  
_Ale nie liczył na to, prawda? Nie spodziewał się, że to dziecko tak głęboko przedostanie się do jego serca. A nawet nie uświadamiał sobie głębi tego, nie tak naprawdę, aż do tego okropnego dnia krwi i ciemności. A wtedy było już prawie za późno. Gdyby nie łaskawość elfów, chłopak zostałby skazany na wieczne wędrowanie w ciemności. I wszystko tylko dlatego, że Bilbo Baggins nie ustanowiłby swym dziedzicem nikogo innego, jak tylko najlepszego.  
_Nie uświadomiłem sobie, nie rozumiałem… _Bowiem wraz z przeniesieniem tytułu Dziedzica również i ciężar świata został przeniesiony – jak kropla atramentu skapująca z filcu na palce. Odpowiedzialność, która powinna być jego, została teraz przypięta łańcuchem do szyi tego, któremu najbardziej w świecie chciałby tego oszczędzić. Ciężar, pod którym to on powinien się wić, przeniósł się na ramiona owszem, wyprostowane, lecz och, tak kruche, i teraz przeklina Gandalfa za jego naleganie i jego tajemnice, tej przeklętej nocy, co to się zdaje, że się odbyła całe życie temu.  
_Będziesz miał oko na Froda, prawda?  
Tak, dwoje oczu - tak, często jak tylko będą wolne.  
Nie wystarczyło_ myś ęczna armia nie wystarczyłaby, aby dokonać tego, do czego oni wysłali jego syna. A Bilbo wysłał go jedynie z mieczem i kolczugą z mithrilu – jeszcze raz wrzucając go w świat, jeszcze raz zostawiając go dryfującego bez kompasu lub sekstansu, samotnego na morzu cienia. Czy Bilbo pozostałby, gdyby wiedział? Czy zostawiłby To za sobą?_ Wtedy nie rozumiałem,_ mruczy, _a teraz nie leży to już w moich rękach._ _  
_Bilbo patrzy na gwiazdy i zastanawia się czy Frodo być może patrzy na nie także. Pociesza go myśl, że pewnie tak. Przesyła pokorną suplikę do Elbereth i prosi też Eärendila, aby zaniósł jej jego prośbę swą wieczorną ścieżką, wraz z jego miłością.

– On jest wszystkim, co mam – szepta –i wszystkim, co się liczy. Teraz nie mogę zrobić nic więcej, jak powierzyć go wam._  
Czy ona posłucha? Czy_ _ona patrzy? To jest poza moją decyzją. _

Kręci głową i warczy, gniewnie odwraca się od balustrady i tupiąc wchodzi do środka. Idzie zdecydowanie do biurka, schyla się i zbiera z niego stos papierów. Zamierza je podrzeć, zgiąć je, może nawet wrzucić w ogień i patrzeć jak się będą zwijać i czernieć, aby skończyć, jako obłoczki pachnącego dymu. Ale zatrzymuje się, zamyka oczy i oddycha głęboko.

_Odetchnij tym Bilbo._ Zaciska mocniej oczy. Odkłada papiery z powrotem, rozprostowuje je troskliwie i siada w swym fotelu. Drżącą dłonią sięga po pióro. Bierze nóż, ostrożnie zaostrza nim pióro i odkręca kałamarz._  
„I ciągle siedzę i myślami jestem…"  
- Jednak poczułbym się lepiej wiedząc, że ją nosisz…  
_Ale teraz wydaje mu się marną ochroną, może i niewartą tego, którego ma chronić.  
Nie umiem podziękować ci, tak, jak powinienem… a Bilbo odwrócił się wtedy, bo nie był w stanie zaakceptować wdzięczności od tego, którego życie powinno było nauczyć zgorzknienia, ale uczyniło zeń ducha, który zaakceptował ciężar świata i ofiarował się Złu w zastępstwie tych, których kochał._ Nie, mój chłopcze. To my powinniśmy dziękować tobie.  
…dbaj o siebie jak tylko możesz…  
_Bilbo składa ramiona na stole, a głowę opuszcza w zgięcie łokcia i płacze. Delikatne podzwanianie mithrilu brzmi mu w uszach i przestaje płakać, nasłuchując uważniej. Stary słuch zwodzi go, oszukuje go, jego marzycielskim chceniem i zaciska dłonie na uszach.  
_"I powracających słucham kroków…"  
"Samotny na morzu cienia".  
- Popatrz dokoła, Bilbo_

Szept, który potrafi zabrzmieć donośnie jak krzyk przenika przez pajęczyny jego umysłu.

– _Popatrz dokoła i zobacz…  
_Przestaje płakać i prostuje się, ociera łzy z pomarszczonych policzków.  
_- Hobbici powinni trzymać się razem…  
_- To jest poza moją decyzją– mówi głośno do pustego pokoju, a ogień odpowiada mu małą eksplozją iskier.

_- Odetchnij tym Bilbo. _

Oddycha głęboko, odpuszcza, zaciska dłoń w pięść a potem powoli pozwala się jej rozprostować.

– _Posłuchaj sercem._

I Bilbo tak robi. I słyszy Peregrina zaklinającego się, że łańcuchy i więzienia i worki nie starczą, by go powstrzymać przed dzieleniem mrocznej podróży z kuzynem. Przypomina sobie Meriadoka studiującego mapy i mającego starszego kuzyna zawsze w polu widzenia, w kącie swego uważnego oka. Widzi Samwisa zadzierającego głowę, aby posłać wyzywające spojrzenie szarych oczu samemu Elrondowi, gdy elfi lord zamierza odmówić mu miejsca przy boku jego pana.  
_Nie samotny _– myśli, że wypowiada to głośno, ale jego szept jest zatapiany przez to, co wzbiera w jego sercu. Głosy zbierają się tam razem, śpiewają mu pieśń o miłości i wierze. Melodia jest słodsza niż, którakolwiek z tych niezliczonych pieśni, które przespał w tym elfim azylu. Głosy łączą się, rozdzielają się ich ścieżki, docierają do crescendo w jego uszach, które powinno go ogłuszyć, ale zamiast tego kołysze go w cieple tak intensywnym, że jego serce mogłoby się pod nim rozpaść.Wówczas w ich środku zaczyna się kakofonia…_  
_Popatrz sercem._  
Smukłe dłonie ogarnęły te małe i brudne palce wmotane w zabłocony len. Palce umazane atramentem zaciskają się na jego ramieniu łagodnie, szeptając o smutku, miłości i akceptacji w tym jednym czułym geście. Ręce, które podtrzymują ułudę młodości wciskają pióro w młode palce ciemne od atramentu.  
_Mały i złoty, zaciśnięty w pięści zimnej i sztywnej jak u trupa. Gorączkowe rozmowy są ignorowane, a łagodne szepty przeznaczone są dla tego, który unosi się na krawędzi Cienia.

– Jesteś bezpieczny kuzynie. Jesteśmy z tobą. Puść go teraz.

Ręce większe, ale znów pokryte błotem zamykają się dokoła pięści, ostrożnie rozwierając jej uścisk a wówczas…westchnienie, nagłe i porwane i szczęk złota na zimnym marmurze.  
_Dodawanie pewności, zapewnianie ochrony.  
_Kiwa głową i patrzy na swoje ręce – ręce te niegdyś utrzymywały ciężar świata oraz losy jego dziecka. Od tamtej pory przekazał obie sprawy w ręce kogoś lepiej do tego przygotowanego. A jego z kolei powierzył w ręce tych, którzy przeprowadzą go przez to.

_Nie jest sam. _Zamyka oczy i znów je otwiera patrząc na swe dłonie. Są pokręcone wiekiem, ale ze zdziwieniem stwierdza, że przestały drżeć.

– Jest teraz w twoich rękach, tak samo, jak oni wszyscy. Pozwól sobie pozostać nawzajem w ich rękach. Weź od nich takie pocieszenie, jakie tylko możesz, chłopcze.

Jego słowa są ściszone, prawie bezdźwięczne w ciszy tej komnaty. Łapie się na tym, że wysila się nasłuchując w ciszy, słuchając sercem, słuchając…czegoś. Słuchając w poszukiwaniu…?_  
„I ciągle siedzę i myślami jestem  
W czasach, jakie były wcześniej  
I powracających słucham kroków,  
I pod drzwiami głosów."_

– Weź takie pocieszenie, jakie zdołasz– rada warta jest powtarzania.

– Ja zaś wezmę to, jakie mnie pozostawiono.

Patrzy na czystą kartkę przed sobą.

_- Zobaczę cię znowu _mówi do nikogo, a jego uszy nasłuchują znajomych kroków. Kroków,które są jedyną odpowiedzią na jego pragnienia. Sięga po lampę i podkręca jej płomień. Patrzy chwilę na pióro a potem macza je w atramencie.I jedyne, co pozostało to opowiedzieć o tym– szeptai zdaje się mu, że to jest owo pocieszenie, jakie może zaakceptować i siła, którą z ochotą przyjmuje._  
Głosy pod drzwiami_ myśli i przykłada pióro do papieru.__

Koniec


End file.
